


The Eyes Have It

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Cutter has a surprisingly kinky side, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan watches Stephen and Cutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes Have It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Written for fredbassett who gave the prompt “Ryan/any bloke, wank!fic”.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

Ryan was pretty sure he’d never ached this much in his life. Or been this hard. The something stupidosauraus had used its tail like a battering ram, hurling him against a tree before Stephen had managed to get a shot off. Eventually it had been Connor who’d saved the day with a combination of outlandish luck and an improvised cattle-prod.

And as Connor basked in the team’s praise Ryan was sitting on the grass, feeling terribly sorry for himself, yet equally glad nothing appeared to be broken. And then that bastard Stephen had come over to check on him, putting soothing hands all over Ryan’s body, ostensibly checking for injuries. But when Ryan had to bite back a moan Stephen looked up at him through impossibly long eyelashes and grinned. Which is when Ryan realised the little sod knew _exactly_ what effect he was having.

Then Cutter came along, looking equally knowing. He placed his hands possessively against Stephen’s hips and tugged him gently away. “Come on, Stephen, let the Captain clean up.” Stephen leaned back into Cutter’s arms for the briefest of seconds before nodding and moving away. If Ryan hadn’t been looking closely he would have certainly missed the closeness of their encounter.

And now here he was, sitting in the locker room of the cricket ground where the anomaly had opened trying to decide whether he should a) shower and wank, b) wank then shower, or c) shower, then wank, then shower again. Showering now would mean getting up though and the bench was surprisingly comfortable. Everyone else had gone home after he’d waved the medic away so he had the place to himself.

Decision made he spread his legs and pulled his trousers down about his ankles. Licking his palm he pulled his half-hard cock from his boxers and began to languidly stroke himself, eyes closing as his mind drifted to Stephen. He was just getting started on his favourite fantasy – Stephen on his knees – when a sound made him freeze. He warily opened his eyes.

“Would you believe me if I said I only came in here to check on you?” Stephen asked.

“No,” Ryan replied as Cutter came in and stood behind Stephen. Again his hands possessively grabbed Stephen’s hips but this time he pulled Stephen up against him with enough force to bruise. By the flush to Stephen’s skin Ryan guessed that was the idea.

“No need to stop on our account, Captain,” Cutter said, before nibbling on Stephen’s ear.

This was completely mad. He had to work with these people. But the idea of them watching as he came was too much to resist.

He started stroking himself again, smearing pre-cum across the tip of his cock, wanting to enjoy it as much for their sake as his own.

He kept his eyes locked with Stephen’s until Cutter pulled a familiar looking tube from his shirt pocket and began coating his fingers as Stephen undid his own trousers and let them fall to his floor.

Ryan moaned more loudly than he’d expected when he noticed Stephen hadn’t been wearing underwear all day, earning him a bemused grin from the others. But dammit, Stephen was beautiful like this. Tanned, and hard, with just the right amount of chest hair.

Ryan began speeding up as Cutter began to touch Stephen with strong, firm strokes. Stephen broke eye contact with Ryan as his head fell back against Cutter’s shoulder and he moved his legs to get better balance. Cutter was muttering into Stephen’s ear and alternately licking and biting at the younger man’s neck.

Ryan was desperate now, touching himself in ways he knew were guaranteed to send him over the edge as quickly as possible. But it was Stephen’s moans that finally sent him tumbling over. Ryan hadn’t known how much of a turn on such a needy whine from the other man would be, his orgasm taking him by surprise. Stephen came soon after, spurting all over himself and Cutter’s hands as Cutter less spectacularly came in his trousers.

“Wow,” Ryan said, mind too fogged to aim for a proper sentence.

“Yeah,” Cutter replied, collapsing on the bench opposite Ryan and pulling Stephen down with him. “But next time we use a bed. I’m getting too old for this.”

Stephen only laughed and pulled him into a breathless kiss. Ryan watched.


End file.
